


Meeting Chris

by Goodnightwife



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife





	Meeting Chris

Coming to ComicCon eight months pregnant wasn’t the best idea your best friend had ever had. It had been the worst eight months of your life. Two days before you found out you were pregnant, the baby’s father, your husband, died in the line of duty serving overseas in the Marines. It had shredded your heart when the folded flag was handed to you at his funeral, the tiny life was just beginning in your womb and already without a father. But you always felt like Jim was watching over you. 

Your best friend, Jan, had been your rock. She moved into your house with you, she kept you going, she kept you and the baby healthy. And now, a month until your due date, you’re feeling like a blimp but a healing blimp. Your ankles are huge but at least your belly is so big you don’t have to see them. You were looking at a display of comic books, waiting for Jan who got in line to get her picture taken with some of the Avengers cast. You didn’t want pictures taken when you felt so ugly. Your heart was healing and you were looking forward to holding and loving this gift of a child. You hoped he looked just like his father. 

Turning to check and see where Jan was in line, you saw she was getting her pictures done with Chris Evans and Tom Hiddleston. She was so cute and tiny compared to the men. You shook your head with a small smile and turned away to find someplace to sit down and rest. Not wanting to be in the mainstream of people looking at pathetic as you felt, you found an empty chair behind a curtain. You texted Jan to let her know where you were so she wouldn’t worry. Leaning your head against the wall, you closed your eyes wearily. Sleep took you quickly.

“Y/N,” a soft voice said and a hand rested on your shoulder. You opened your eyes, blinked the sleep away, and looked up into Jan’s face. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you said, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie,” Jan said with a smile. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Is it ice cream? I would love some ice cream. And fries.”

“We will get you some ice cream and fries,” Jan laughed. “But I need you to step into the bathroom first.”

“Oh yeah, good idea,” you replied, hauling yourself out of the chair and stepping into a nearby bathroom. After relieving yourself, checking your hair and makeup, you stepped back out and Jan took your hand and led you to follow security guard back behind the curtains. 

“Where are we going?” You whispered. “Are we allowed to be back here, Jan?”

“It’ll be fine,” Jan replied and led you into a small room with a few chairs and couches and a table of refreshments and bottles of water. The security guard closed the door behind them. 

“What are we doing here?” you asked quietly, getting slightly nervous.

“It’s your surprise,” Jan said laughing, pulling you to sit on a couch. 

“If I sit on one of these couches, I will never be able to get up again,” you told her, choosing instead to stand and look out a window. Jan practically vibrated with excitement when the door opened. 

Chris Evans walked in, spotted you standing in front of the window and stopped, his mouth hanging open slightly. Tom Hiddleston wasn’t prepared for the sudden stop and bumped into Chris’ back with an “umph”.

Your hand went to cover your gaping mouth and one rested on your swollen belly. 

“Hello, Y/N,” Tom said as he stepped around the still gaping Chris. 

“Um, hello,” you replied nervously. 

“Your friend, Jan, was kind enough to fill us in on your situation,” Tom said as he walked across the room toward you, pulling Chris by the arm. “Chris and I wanted to meet you.”

“Oh, um, well, thank you,” you stammered, unable to articulate much more than that. 

“No, darling,” Tom said, “we should be the ones thanking you. You have been so brave and strong.”

“I don’t know what stories Jan has been telling you, but I was a wreck after I lost Jim,” you said honestly, a tear rolling down your face. “I wasn’t brave or strong.”

“But you are,” Chris said when he finally found his voice, gently wiping the tear away with his thumb. Tom produced a handkerchief and pressed it into your hands. “You are so brave, carrying on for your child.”

“May I ask, is it a boy or girl?” Tom questioned. 

“Boy,” you smile. “I’m going to name him after his father and my father. James Timothy Kirk, going to call him Jim.”

“That sounds like a good, strong name,” Chris said. You gasped as Jim decided to kick. 

“Are you alright?” Tom asked urgently pulling a chair close and sitting you down in it. 

“I’m okay, Jim is kicking,” you replied, sitting gratefully. 

“Can - can we feel it?” Chris asked hesitantly.

“Sure,” you answer, taking one of each of their hands and placing them on your belly where Jim was kicking up a storm. Tom’s face lit up in a bright smile. 

“That’s amazing,” he said softly. Chris silently kneeled beside you but his face spoke volumes as a tear slid down his cheek and his eyes never left your hand on his. 

“Are you okay?” you whisper to him. Tom discretely pulls his hand away and moves across the room to sit with Jan. Chris lifted his eyes to meet yours and smiled. 

“I’m sorry,” he started, his hand still rubbing your belly. “This is going to sound silly, but I’ve never made it a secret that I want to be a father and it just seems like it isn’t happening any time soon. Sometimes I get emotional about it.”

“It’s not silly,” you comforted him, letting both of your hands rest on top his on your belly. “I understand. My Jim desperately wanted to be a father and even though he’s not here it’s my joy to make that dream come true. It’s my privilege to raise our son with Jim’s name and hope that I can do him justice and help him lead an amazing life.”

Chris’ eyes shined with unshed tears. 

“Um,” he sniffled slightly. “I have to do one more panel today, but after that, would like to get something to eat with me? If you’re even hungry, that is.”

“I’m eight months pregnant,” you laughed, “I’m always hungry!”

Chris’s grin lit up the room as he laughed with you. 

 

2 years later….

You smiled across the large back yard as you watched Jan and Tom chase a group of squealing two year olds wearing birthday party hats. Jim was two years old today and the party was in full swing. Turning back to your brother, Leonard (who was the doctor who delivered Jim), you smiled as he told you about some new nurse he had on his staff. He was so funny when he was smitten. 

“I’m sure she’s wonderful, Len,” you say when he expresses some nervousness about the family liking her.

A shrill squeal sounded from the swing set and you turned to see your son about to jump off of the top of the short slide. 

“James Timothy Kirk-Evans,” you shout. “Don’t you dare jump off of that!”

“Ok, Mommy!” he yelled back and slid down the slide instead. Large hands slid about your middle and rested on your belly, just beginning to grow. 

“He’s just being a boy, honey,” Chris said softly in your ear, watching Jim play with his friends. 

“I know, but I don’t want him to teach these things to his sister,” you reply, turning in Chris’ arms. Chris simply smiled and dropped a kiss on your nose. 

“I love you, wife,” he whispered, resting his forehead against yours. 

“I love you too, husband,” you reply, kissing him lightly on the lips. “But our son is about to drive me crazy.”

“Let me handle him,” Chris kissed you back and then ran to join the toddlers on the slide five times too small for him. You smiled as a tear slid down your cheek. Watching your goofy husband play with and love on your son always pulled at your heart. You stepped away from the crowd of people to have a moment alone. In your bedroom, you pulled open a drawer that held a picture of you and Jim taken just before he was deployed. 

“We’re okay, Jim,” you said. “Thank you for watching out for us.”


End file.
